


A Distraction

by JYPeach7



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Feet?, Fluffy, Jaebum very in character trust me, Jinyoung likes to read, M/M, Nora is so done with Jaebum, domestic jjp, nora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYPeach7/pseuds/JYPeach7
Summary: Jinyoung just wanted to read in peace but Jaebum was feeling bored.





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for my own entertainment- I could picture this scene unrolling in real life...  
> -JYPEACH7

 

The dorms are peacefully quiet. Dappled sunlight streams through the chiffon curtains illuminating the living room where Jinyoung sits on the shared couch reading a book. The only sound in the room come from the flipping of manila pages under his fingertips.   

Muffled shuffling brakes Jinyoung from his trance as he looks up to see Jaebum fully covered by a blanket, only exposing his face.

The other group members were out that day on vacation to go shopping or to do whatever they pleased, but Jinyoung had opted for a quiet day in the dorms. 

Jaebum had slept through lunch and no one had bothered to wake the grouchy leader, so by default it was just the two of them.

 

Jaebum glances at Jinyoung on the couch but does not enter the living room, instead he turns and shuffles into the kitchen.

Jinyoung shrugs and goes back to his book.

_ Flip. _

_ Flip. _

Sounds of the squeaky refrigerator being opened and then closed seconds later come from the kitchen.

_ Flip. _

Jaebum reappears in the living room, a strawberry milk in hand. Jinyoung does not look up as the elder crosses the room and sits on the floor near the TV. Nora's little paws patter into the room as soon as Jaebum sits down. She nudges Jaebum's hand containing the milk with her head and chips.

“You want some Nora?” Jaebum's voice is raw and husky like he just woke up, while his other hand pokes out of the pool of fabric still covering his shoulders to pet Nora's head.

“You probably should not be drinking strawberry milk...” Jaebum hums.

Nora senses his hesitation and closes her eyes to meows pitifully at her owner. 

“But I guess a little won't hurt you baby.” Jaebum chuckles, a soft rumble from his chest.

Nora eagerly laps at the clear straw, licking up the remaining liquid that he offers her.

Jinyoung grimaces slightly behind his book at the lack of concern for hygiene and flicks to the next page.

“Aww look Nora, our Jinyoungie feels left out.” Jaebum cocks his head from under the blanket and Nora turns to look at Jinyoung as well. Jinyoung ignores the comment as he continues reading, refusing to look at the pair sitting on the floor.

“Here, you can have some too.” Jaebum shuffles out of his blanket and towards the couch, reaching the drink out in front of Jinyoung's face. The straw Nora just licked nearly grazes Jinyoung's bottom lip before he jerks his face away and glares at the cat eyed man. Jaebum laughs and returns the drink to his own mouth to sip. Jinyoung grimaces again but this time, hides his face fully behind his book. 

“There I cleaned it for you Jinyoung.” Jaebum smirks and tries the bring the drink to Jinyoung's lips again. Nora, seeming to understand what Jaebum just said meows indignantly and paws at Jaebum's thigh. 

“Aww I didn't mean that you are dirty baby.” Jaebum coes at his cat. Nora huffs and turns her little butt towards Jaebum and pads back out of the room, the little bell on her collar jingling as she walked.

“Aish! Come back Nora!” Jaebum flails while still seated on the floor. “I'll give you more milk!” Nora ignores his bribe and disappears out of sight. Jaebum pouts and finishes his drink on his own, while glaring slightly at Jinyoung like as if it were his fault that his cat left the room.

_ Flip. _

_ Flip. _

Jinyoung never says anything as he pushes his thick framed glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. He hears nothing from his Hyung for a couple more minutes as Jaebum leaves the room to do something in his room.

 

When Jaebum comes back he has discarded the blanket and has decided that he is no longer cold, but instead super hot, as he is only clad in a tank top and basketball shorts. He walks around the living room a couple times, scratching his right shoulder as he goes. Jaebum plops down on couch besides Jinyoung, causing him to bounce slightly. Jaebum peers over Jinyoung's shoulder at the book he had been so interested in. 

After a few seconds Jaebum determines that the book was not worth his while and slides off the couch. He sits on the floor, legs spread out like a little kid, staring off into space.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow as he looks over the book at his Hyung.

Jaebum had tugged a pillow off the couch and had placed it on the floor. He had shoved his chin on top of the pillow, the rest of his body now lying flat against the floor. 

_ Flip- _

_ Shhhhfffffff. _

Jinyoung's page turning is drowned out by Jaebum sliding the pillow a meter across the floor. His chin still on the pillow.

Jinyoung watches incredulously as Jaebum brings his butt up and pushes his face, still intact with the pillow and his upper body a few more feet across the hardwood floor by extending his feet. 

Only to end up lying on his stomach again. Just now he was a few feet off.

Jaebum made it surprisingly quickly across the living room, all the way to the window where he lets go of the pillow from his chin only to stuff his face back into it, his butt still in the air. 

Nora's jingley bell softly rings as she enters the room again, only to spot her owner on the floor. Face planted in a pillow. 

Jaebum immediately lifts his head upon hearing the bell but Nora was already on her way back out.

Jinyoung could not blame her.

“Nora-ah!” Jaebum whines while still lying on the floor. “Come back!” 

Nora's face pokes out of the doorway to give Jaebum a disapproving glare. 

“Aish stop it Nora, you look just like Jinyoung.” Jaebum huffs and returns to inchworming his way around the living room floor where he stops at Jinyoung's feet.

_ Flip. _

Jinyoung pretends to not have witnessed his leader sliding around the dorm floor on his stomach and continues his reading. 

He only looks up again when he feels a pull at his right sock.

“Hyung, what the heck are you doing?!” Jinyoung wants to ask but he does not move an inch.

 

There, still sitting on the floor is Jaebum. Pulling at his sock. Trying to take it off his foot.

 

Jaebum stays silent as he successfully pulls the sock off, leaving Jinyoung's foot bare.

Jinyoung watches, perplexed as Jaebum reaches towards his still socked left foot. 

Only to pull that sock off too.

 

Jaebum has done many strange things before. Whether it be with the group members or on camera at fan meetings, he has never failed to surprise Jinyoung with his unpredictable behavior. 

But this is new.

Jinyoung struggles to uphold his act of reading as Jaebum studies his feet. Jinyoung gulps silently in slight discomfort as he tries to return to his page, but is unsuccessful in concentrating as Jaebum reaches out and paws his now bare ankle lightly.

Jinyoung refuses to acknowledge his Hyung as Jaebum uses his fingers to prod at Jinyoung's foot harder. A couple more seconds of foot prodding past as Jinyoung is bent on ignoring his ass of a leader and Jaebum is determined to get the younger's attention.

 

A light bulb goes off in Jaebum's head as he stops touching Jinyoung's feet to shift closer towards the couch. He then proceeds to stick his chin onto Jinyoung's knee, looking up at Jinyoung from under the book.

 

Jinyoung does not do anything except turn to the next page. 

_ Flip. _

Jaebum huffs and nudges his head farther into Jinyoung's lap where he nuzzles a thigh with his cheek. 

When Jinyoung's cheeks blush a little Jaebum already knows that he has won.

Like a cat, Jaebum continues to lay his head on Jinyoung's lap as he pouts unhappily up at the younger. 

Jinyoung caves and pretends to absentmindedly pet his leader's head, raking his fingers through the inky locks. Jaebum hums happily, the reverberations going through Jinyoung's legs as he strokes his head. 

Jinyoung finally puts his book down after a minute to look at his leader's face still in his lap.

“If only Nora could see you like this Hyung.” Jinyoung teases. Jaebum simply hums as Jinyoung massages his head, smiling happily, where he drifts back off to sleep.

  
  


-

-

-

  
  


“Hyung are you asleep again???” Jinyoung shakes his legs lightly. “You can't keep sleeping 22 hours out of the 24 hours in a day.” 

Jaebum groans and reaches up to grab Jinyoung's hand to place it back on his head. 

“Shush I'm inspiring myself for a new song.” Comes Jaebum's muffled reply. 

“Just keep massaging. It's stimulating my brain.” 

 

“I never knew you even had a brain Hyung.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soft UwU  
> -ACK "The Back of his neck" is driving me crazy, but I will update soon!!!! 👊🏻  
> -JYPEACH7
> 
> P.S Omg wow. I really love reading your comments!!! 😂 Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I really really appreciate it! 💖💖💖


End file.
